House of Delusion
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: A new year is starting at the House of Anubis, and everybody is happy to be back. But after a horrific accident in the summertime, Nina just can't adjust to anything. And when she believes she sees a dead little girl, another mystery unfolds. Fabina! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! I'm DunkinPuppy, and this is my first FF for House of Anubis! Beware, I might not be as good as others :P That's ok though! I have written one story for That '70s Show, so this isn't old. This story will have some ties with season two, but not completely. I also am not positive about Nina's or anybody's age, but they can drive in this, so for me, they are roughly 16. _

Description:  A new year is starting at the House of Anubis, and everybody is happy to be back. But after a horrific accident in the summertime, Nina just can't adjust to anything. And when she believes she sees a dead little girl, another mystery unfolds.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Nina's PV)<strong>

"Nina!" Amber squealed, as she ran over to me, giving me a big hug. It was good to be back. I missed all of my friends here. Though, I wasn't very eager to talk about my summer. It would have been amazing, but something terrible happened right before I came back to Anubis.

"I've missed you so much!" Amber said, releasing me from her hug. She smiled at me, with her big blue eyes. I look down, reminding me about summer. "Is something wrong, Nina? You don't seem very excited!" Amber said, looking at me.

"Oh, I'm fine! I was just… thinking." I say, trying not to worry Amber. If I told her what I did, I don't know how she would react. I only could think of one person to tell, and that was Fabian. We had talked all summer, until the end, when the badness happened. Then, I stopped talking to him. I hope he wasn't mad. If he knew what happened, he would totally understand. Sadly, I don't think I can.

I didn't want to see Fabian right now. Actually, I was suddenly not in the mood to see anyone. "I'm going to take my stuff upstairs, and get settled back in. Maybe take a nap. I'm still used to America's time." I say, running out of the living room. I bump in Jerome, who is just coming in.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you, Nina?" Jerome says, happily. Alfie was behind him, holding a bunch of luggage. I looked behind Jerome, and Jerome said "Ah, Alfie here lost a bet. So now, he gets to carry my luggage upstairs, which includes my rock collection." Jerome says, laughing as Alfie drags Jerome's luggage. I let out a smile, and run upstairs. My bags were already unpacked, and everything was put away. Trudy was probably trying to help.

I lie down on my bed, and close my eyes. I drift to sleep, which is sadly not dreamless.

_"Nina! Is it possible you could drive our neighbor's daughter Rebecca to the park? She is eager to see the movie there tonight. There playing Alice in Wonderland, and you know how she is about that movie." Gram says from downstairs, as I chat with Fabian on my computer.  
><em>

_"Yeah, sure! After all, I do babysit her." I yell so Gram can here. I tell Fabian I had to go, and shut down my laptop. Rebecca is a seven year old I babysit every summer. She is a blonde, and blue eyed, just like Amber. She reminds me of her, and I feel a bit sad. I miss having my best friend around.  
><em>

_I grab a sweatshirt, and go downstairs. Gram is sitting at the kitchen, with Rebecca's parents. Rebecca was sitting by the fireplace, holding her Alice doll. She looked up at me, and waved. She was wearing her favorite hat, also from Alice in Wonderland. It was a mini version of the Mad Hatter's hat. She looked so cute with it.  
><em>

_"Ready to go, Rebecca? Earlier we leave the better seats we get!" I say, getting on my sneakers. Rebecca nodded, already wearing a coat, and shoes. I open the door, and we both walk outside. The night was warm, and fireflies were buzzing around.  
><em>

_I wasn't nervous about driving at night. The park was only about fifteen minutes away. I had been driving alone without Grams for the whole summer, and it's almost the beginning of August. I should be able to drive Rebecca to the park and back. I open the car door for her, and she jumps inside. I sit in the driver's seat, and drive out the driveway.  
><em>

_"So, Rebecca, excited to see the movie? Any of your friends going to be there?" I say, when we are out of the community.  
><em>

_"Ya, of course! Jess is going to be there, and so is Emma!" Rebecca says, fingering her Alice doll.  
><em>

_"That's good!" I say, keeping my eye on the road. I was being extra careful since I had Rebecca with me. I didn't want anything bad to happen. I couldn't live with myself if I got Rebecca killed.  
><em>

_As we get closer towards the park, I notice Rebecca's skin had turned pale. She didn't look right. I looked into my mirror, and noticed her lying down, eyes open. I turn around quickly, and start shaking her. "Rebecca, are you okay?" Her eyes were blood-shot. Something was wrong. Before I could turn around, another car slammed into us._

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the prologue! Please review, and hopefully I will be posting the next chapter soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat. I don't remember anything else in that dream. Well, in the whole situation. That's what happened this summer. I got into a car accident and killed a little girl, who did nothing wrong. For some reason, I believe this house caused it all. Maybe if I never had found the Cup of Ankh, this would have never happened.<p>

Then again, it still could have happened.

I hear a knock the door, and sit up. The door opens, and Fabian steps in. He smiles at first, but the smile turns to a frown. "Amber told me you were in here. Is everything okay?" Fabian said, closing the door behind him. Did I really look that bad?

"Just a dream. I'm happy to see you, though. Been a while!" I say, standing up to give Fabian a hug. I missed him so much.

"Oh. I've missed you too." Fabian says returning my hug. I could have hugged him for hours, but we broke apart. "Are you crying?" Fabian asks me, worried. I hadn't noticed.

"I guess I am. I just missed you a lot, Fabian." I say, lying through my teeth. I was crying from fear, but of course, I did miss Fabian. He is the best guy ever, who wouldn't miss him? I haven't talked to him for a while either.

I wipe my eyes, and turn away from him.

"So, Fabian, how was your summer?" I say, still trying to wipe tears away.

"Pretty good actually, not near the end though." Fabian said slowly. The end of my summer sucked too. I wonder why he had a terrible summer.

"Really? What happened at the end of summer for you?" I ask.

"Well, first off, you stopped talking to me and kept ignoring me! I kept texting you and got no response! That worried me for the rest of the summer. And, some girl I swore was stalking me!" Fabian said using hand gestures to emphasize everything.

A stalker? I have no comment. I started laughing, and Fabian smiled.

"I'm serious!" Fabian said, laughing with me. He must have realized how weird he sounded when he said that. "This girl named Rebecca moved in my neighborhood. She is obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. And get this, she is only seven! She follows me everywhere though." Fabian says still laughing.

**"Nina, please help me! I'm not dead!" **

What was that? That sounded just like Rebecca! Am I going mad? I stop laughing, and swear I see Rebecca in the mirror. I walk over to it, and it looks like Rebecca is banging on the mirror, like she is trapped.

**"Nina, please!" **

"I...I..." I stammered on, and Fabian walked over curiously. I couldn't say anything. My voice was just gone. What is going on?

**"Nina!" **

"Nina! Is something wrong? Should I get help? What should I…" Fabian said, but I ignore him. I just keep stammering, and staring at the mirror.

**"You won't help, fine! Since nobody can see me, now you can't see anyone!"** **  
><strong>

A bright light flashes out of the mirror, making my eyes close, and they started burning.

"Fabian, I can't see! I got something in my eyes!" I say, rubbing them. Did she just blind me?

"Nina, just calm down, you're scaring me." Fabian said, as he leads me towards my bed, and sits me down. I keep rubbing my eyes, and finally stop. I can see. Maybe I was just seeing her, I miss her a lot. I just don't think Rebecca would say that. And what about Fabian having a girl named Rebecca living next to him? Is that really a coincidence?

I tear up, and I lean on Fabian's shoulder. He hugs me close, and I stay put. He lets me cry, and doesn't say a word. I just cry, and he just comforts me.

Then, from out of nowhere, Patricia comes running into my room. She is sweating, and looks really worried.

"Nina, Fabian, can you come down here, like now? I think it's very important." Patricia says, panting. We both get up, and Fabian asks her what's wrong. "It's Amber. Something's wrong. Really wrong".

Fabian and I rush downstairs with Patricia, and we see Amber lying on the floor. She is violently shaking, and Jerome and Alfie are standing next to her. Joy is standing at the door, holding a package of some sort. Fabian runs over towards Amber with Patricia, and I go over to Joy.

"Joy, what is that? What happened to Amber?" I ask. Trudy is now in the kitchen, calling 911.

"Some little girl came here, said her name was R. She looked like Amber, and she was the one who opened the door. R was holding this. We don't know what else happened. Alfie, Jerome, and I went into the kitchen figuring everything was fine. Then we heard Amber scream, and she was on the floor, shaking like that." Joy said, fingering the package. As much as I care about Amber, I grab the package and open it up. It's full of pieces of paper.

The ambulance arrives, and takes Amber away. Alfie goes with her, and so does Trudy. That reminds me, where is Victor? I haven't seen him. Everything is so strange lately.

I go towards Fabian, and he holds my hand. The ambulance drives off, leaving us and Patricia standing together awkwardly. Patricia goes upstairs startled, and shuts her door. Mara was already in there, reading. She never noticed what happened downstairs.

"Fabian, I am so freaked out right now." I said, whispering in his ear.

He leans into mine. "I am too."

We let go of each other's hands, and go into our rooms. I hear his door shut, and I go in my room and shut mine.

I am so freaked out. I see Rebecca and she threatens me, Fabian has a stalker namded Rebecca, and somebody named R came to our door and freaked Amber out enough to shaken her? For some reason, I think Rebecca might not be just a little girl I babysat. She is something more, something way more. And it's not something good either.

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 1! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! This chapter took a bit of time, so please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p><em>Briinnnggggg!<em>

My phone woke me up from a dreamless sleep. I looked over at my phone, and saw that Alfie was calling me. Good, it must be about Amber! I am totally freaked out about this situation, I just miss Amber so much. I really didn't get to talk to her much. I only talked to her for a bit. And it wasn't really about anything at all.

I pick up my phone, and answer it.

"Nina, could you come down to the hospital? Maybe with Fabian or someone. Don't come alone. I need to talk to you in person, it's about Amber." Alfie said, sounding like he was whispering. Was Amber alright? What if she was dead too? I doubt it though, Alfie would be more torn up. He sounded like himself, just kind of worried sounding. I could still tell that it wasn't good news.

"Ya, be right there. I'm going to bring Patricia and Fabian, is that ok?" I ask him. Patricia was really worried about Amber; she was pacing the halls back and forth. And Fabian of course would go.

"Sure, whatever. Just hurry up!" Alfie said, hanging up. I get up from my bed, and grab my coat. I also grab my shoes from under my bed. I open my door, and slam into Jerome. He knocked me down, and I knocked him down.

WAS JEROME SPYING ON ME?

"Hi, Nina. I was just, uh, let me help you up." Jerome said, quickly scrambling to his feet to help me to mine. I smile at him gently, and move out of his way. I walk towards Patricia and Mara's room, and see Patricia is out in the hall, crying.

I didn't know Patricia even cried. She seems so emotionless sometimes. I know Amber and Patricia are pretty close friends, so I guess I should expect this. But still, Patricia just doesn't seem like that type of girl.

I sit down next to Patricia, and give her a hug. She hugs me back, and then I tell her Alfie called wanting us. We both got up and headed downstairs, towards Fabian's room.

"You think Amber is alright?" Patricia asked me, as we walked downstairs. I wasn't sure at all. Alfie sounded nervous on the phone. I couldn't tell. I knew Alfie wouldn't be nervous unless something bad was happening. I was sure that something was terribly wrong.

I looked down, and walked down the last stair.

"Did Alfie say something?" Patricia said, poking me. "Nina, tell me! If she died or something, I need to know!"

"I don't know, Patricia. Alfie just seemed worried, that's all." I said, now knocking on Fabian's door. I hear footsteps coming towards the door, and it soon opens. Fabian is standing there, holding some sort of book. Always reading about some Egypt thing. After last year, I have noticed he is reading a lot about Egypt.

"Nina, Patricia, something wrong?" Fabian said, wiping his eyes. It was only eight at night. He could have been sleeping like me, though. He was holding a book though, so I am figuring he was reading it. I never know about Fabian. He is a total mystery to me sometimes.

"Ya, Alfie called. He wants to talk to us about Amber at the hospital." I said, and Fabian steps out. He nods, and we walk outside.

The air is beautiful outside. The sun is shining, and the temperature is just right. Perfect day for the beach, which Amber would adore. I really hope nothing is terribly wrong with her. Something is telling me that it isn't though.

We walk over to the parking lot, where Fabian keeps his car. It's a truck, from his dad. It was a birthday gift for him. It's black, and has really cool blue wheels. I really wish I had my own car, but after this summer, I never want to drive myself again.

"So, who wants to drive? One of us has to sit in the back since there is only room for two here." Fabian said, taking out his keys from his pocket. I could tell he didn't want to drive. Patricia can drive. I refuse to drive anywhere, anytime. I might never drive again. I don't need to end up killing my friends, or myself.

"Nina? Would you like to drive? You told me that you got your license! Want to give it a go?" Fabian said, handing me his keys. No, I would not kill Fabian and Patricia. Or anyone really.

"Nah. Want to drive Patricia?" I ask her. I actually am not even sure if she can drive yet. I never thought to ask her.

"I guess so, since nobody else is. You guys could both sit in the back area. I rather not have one of you guys in the front with me. It's a distraction." Patricia said, smiling and taking Fabian's keys. I knew Fabian didn't approve of the idea, but he didn't seem like he cared that much, since he was already sitting in the back.

I climb into the back, and sit next to Fabian. Patricia starts the car, and we head on our way towards the hospital. I remember when Alfie was in the hospital after being in the cellar. Now Alfie is there again, just this time it's not for him. It's for Amber.

"So, Nina, I never got to hear about your summer. You got all funny yesterday. Are you alright now?" Fabian asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I look up at the sky, looking at all the clouds. One of them is in the shape of an R. _No Nina, you're just panicking again. _

"Um, ya. I'm fine now. My summer was great, really great! Hey, did you know I babysit a girl named Rebecca? She likes Alice in Wonderland a lot, and is only seven. Just like your "stalker". Weird, right?" I reply, still looking at the R cloud.

"Really, you babysit a girl named Rebecca who is like that? That really is strange. What does she look like?" Fabian asks me.

"She has bright blonde hair, with freckles on her cheeks. She is constantly dragging around an Alice doll, and she sort of looks like Alice now that I think about it." I said, picturing Rebecca in my mind. Her clothes were always blue. Could she be some sort of Alice? It's a theory.

"I think the Rebecca near me is the same! Do you have a picture of her? I have a picture of the Rebecca near me, let me get it." Fabian said, reaching for his backpack he had set next to him. I had a picture of her on my phone. I took my phone out of my pocket, and found her photo. She looked beautiful. She looked like Alice.

I show Fabian my picture, and he shows me his. It looks like it's the same girl. That is the same girl. I don't think Rebecca is just any girl. She is something special. So, did I actually kill a little girl? I still hurt myself and totaled my car, but is this all a delusion? Is there really a Rebecca?

We pull up to the hospital, so Fabian and I put away our photos. We had another mystery to solve. We would have to talk about this later with Sibuna. If we can, we still need to find out about Amber.

Patricia parks the car, and we step out. We both must looked freaked a bit, because Patricia comments.

"You guys looked like you just seen a ghost! Come on, we got to go check up on Amber and Alfie." Patricia said, walking towards the entrance of the hospital. I grab hold os Fabian's hand, and we talk towards the entrance with her.

So, now Rebecca could be some sort of creature, or she could even belong to Wonderland. She can't be at multiple places at once if she's human, right? R could also be Rebecca. I didn't get to see R though, since she was already gone when Patricia showed up. How many Rebecca's are there? Or is there maybe just one weird, fictional Alice?

* * *

><p><em>I really liked that last sentence. I turned this into a cross-over for Alice in Wonderland. I am not sure if it will relate too much with the Wonderland part, but it will relate to Alice. I like where this story is going. Get excited, and the next chapter will be up soon!<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p>The hospital is packed. As we walked in, a child in a wheelchair wheeled over my foot, while clowning around with some other kid. The kid apologized, and looked like he was going to cry.<p>

"It's ok, really. I'm not hurt, I promise." I tell the kid, leaning down to his height. He smiles at me, and rolls away. He didn't mean to. I would be rolling around here too; it seems so boring to be stuck in a hospital like this.

"Your foot ok, Nina?" Fabian asks me, as we walk up to the receptionist.

"Ya, just a bit sore. I'm fine." I say to Fabian. He is so protective of me. I really am glad for Fabian, though. He is always there for me. And I will always be there for him.

"Excuse me; we are looking for Amber Millington's room." Patricia asks the receptionist. Fabian and I kept are hands together.

**"Stupid Fabian! I was so close to giving you what you deserved. He is just so cute though!" **

Am I hearing her again? I want this all to stop! I can't deal with all this! I need to focus on Amber, not some ghost girl.

I miss Rebecca so much. She was the sweetest little girl ever. If only this ghost spirit that sounded like her, was actually like her. Kind, sweet, smart.

"Amber Millington is in room 264." The receptionist said, answering Patricia. Patricia runs over to tell us, and we head to the second floor of the hospital. We get inside the elevator, and Patricia clicks the "2" button.

**"Now, Nina, I saw Amber yesterday. She looked sort of dazzled though." **

This time when I hear Rebecca's voice, she is laughing.

"What do you mean? Did you hurt her?" I shout, into the unknown. Patricia turns to face me, and Fabians looks at me. I feel so embarrassed. What if this ghost girl is the one who hurt Rebecca? That makes R Rebecca. Or maybe it doesn't. So confused.

**"Why did you kill me, Nina? Why did you let me die? You did it on purpose!" **

"No! I swear I didn't! Please, just stop!" I yell. I have let go of Fabian's hand, and slid down to the floor, covering my ears. I refuse to listen! I don't have to listen to anyone!

**"Trust me, it was for the better. I can control things now, like death." **

I keep my ears covered. Patricia and Fabian look puzzled, but worried. I'm shaking too. Fabian and Patricia slide down next to me, and try to stand me up.

"Nina, Nina, what's wrong? Is it the same thing as yesterday? Please!" Fabian said, trying to get me on my feet as well as Patricia was.

"This happened yesterday too? This is just like last year, but I don't think it's Sarah." Patricia said.

It is just like last year. Wait, no its not. Sarah was a kind spirit who visited me in my dreams. I talked to her in the middle of the room only a few times. And she wasn't threatening anyone or anything. She was telling me clues towards a mystery we mostly solved.

**"I'll be back Nina. See you soon." **

The voice slowly faded away, and I was able to stand up. I looked at Fabian and Patricia, and as soon as the elevator door opened, I ran out of sight. They didn't bother to follow. They just stood in the elevator, shocked. They were so confused, as I much as I am.

I run into Alfie, who was standing right next to Amber's room. He was wearing a smile on his face, which made me smile back. Maybe Amber was okay. I was praying Amber was okay.

"Nina, Amber is alive and well! I am so happy! Trudy just left, but I stayed!" Alfie said, as I hear Amber laughing at him. I walk into Amber's room, where she lies looking like herself. I am so happy she is okay. I start crying, and Amber gets up and hugs me.

"Nina, are you crying? I'm okay, really! The doctor said I just had some sort of seizure, or panic attack. He said it probably will never happen again!" Amber said, hugging me. We stop hugging, and Alfie walks in.

"Ya, she just woke up when your elevator came up. Weird, right? I was originally telling you that Amber was stuck in a coma. Lucky for her, she is awake!" Alfie said, walking over to Amber. She smiles at him, and goes back onto her hospital bed. Amber smiles, and rolls her eyes.

Just before our elevator? The voice stopped when the elevator stopped. Is Amber maybe possessed by…..?

I am worrying too much. Amber is fine. Everything is fine for once. I wonder if Patricia and Fabian are still standing in that elevator. I hope not, because I might be tempted to laugh. By now, they should know how weird I am. I truly am weird like that.

"So, I am able to leave whenever! I am so excited!" Amber said, squealing. Fabian and Patricia walk in, and Amber squeals some more. She runs up to them, and gives them both a big hug. So much hugging recently. Fabian eyeballs me, and whispers to me.

"We need to talk about you later." Fabian mouths. I give him a look, and Amber comes over to me again. She smiles angelically.

"So, are you and Fabian, like, going out?" Amber said, almost jumping up and down from anticipation. I really didn't know if we were going out right now. With all the weird things going on with me, I don't know if Fabian wants to be apart of that.

I really like Fabian, maybe even love him. It still doesn't matter since Fabian has some sort of connection with Joy. Joy knew him first, so it would be kind of rude of me to butt in. Of course, if Fabian asked me out, I would say yes in a heartbeat.

**"Hey Nina, don't say a word. Come outside of the building. NOW!" **

I can't embarrass myself again and ask why, so I step out of the room, without answering Amber's question. Amber would just have to wait. So would Fabian and everyone else. I have bigger problems right now. Like how a little ghost, creature girl is chasing after me.

I walk into the elevator, and click "Floor". The elevator closes, and I head down.

**"Good job Nina! You followed simple directions!" **I smirked at that remark. How rude is that? I'm scared to death here! Ghosts shouldn't exist! So why am I hearing some ghost/creature's voice?

How can I think so badly of Rebecca though? It just makes me depressed thinking about it. If I am going crazy, then I really did kill a little girl. A tear rolls down my cheek, and the elevator door opens. I walk outside, and somebody takes me by the arm and into a bush.

"What are you doing?" He said. Fabian. Why was he out here? I needed to do whatever this ghost girl wanted. She said she could control death. She could kill me, or Fabian. Even Amber or Alfie! Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Trudy, Victor too! I had to find this ghost girl.

"Let go! You have no business being here!" I said, trying to release myself from Fabian's grip. His grip gets tighter, and I wince. His face slowly morphs into some devilish-looking face. She looks like Rebecca, but pure evil. I scream, but she covers my mouth.

"Hi Nina! I'm R; I tried finding you earlier, but scared your little friend! I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." R said, smirking. No wonder Amber had a seizure. This is freaking me out! She was Fabian, and now she looks like the devil. I don't understand, how could someone do that?

If Amber saw her, R is real.

"So, I need you to help me. If you don't, I can take your life away with a snap of my fingers. Actually, I could kill anyone with a snap of my fingers." R said, snapping her fingers. "Somebody in America just died. Maybe it was your Gran." She started laughing, and I struggled trying to get out of this thing's grip.

"I refuse. Now let me go!" I said, kicking R. She laughed, as my kicks were useless.

"You're not a loud to refuse!" R said when she suddenly went silent. There were footsteps, and voices coming towards us. It sounded like Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia.

"Okay guys, do you have any clue where Nina went?" Amber said, as I hear her shoes clank around on the sidewalk.

"I think she might have gone home. Maybe she is helping Trudy cook something special for your return, Amber!" Alfie said, laughing. I heard Amber laugh too. I so wanted to be with them right now.

I refuse to let R take me away from any of them. I can't live without them. They are all my life. They make me who I am. I need to get out of this situation, and live again. Truly live anyways.

"Help!" I scream, surprising R when I get out of her grip. She knocks me over, and I topple down back into the bush. A sharp pain in my ankle forms, and I can't get up to try and get out of the bush. Fabian and the others obviously heard me. I was loud.

"Guys, do you hear something? Sounded like Nina! Maybe she fell in a bush. You know hoe clumsy she is!" Alfie said. Yes. Alfie heard. Even though Alfie is one of the biggest goofs I have ever met, he can be so helpful.

R scowled, and disappeared, whispering that she would be back. I didn't care anymore. She could come back anytime she wanted. Wait, what am I saying? I hope that thing never returns! I just know she will though.

I can't stand up, so thankfully they did hear me. My head spun, from everything that just hit me. R is real, and looks like Rebecca. I think R is Rebecca, and Rebecca is Alice. Some sort of distorted Alice. Or the Alice thing is a total disguise, to make her seem like a seven year old beauty. I just don't know. My vision blurs, and I can't seem to focus. My ears start ringing, and I know I'm going down.

Is R killing me? She said she would be back, so why would she kill me? Then again, why would she kill me at all? What have I ever done to her? Oh yeah, I killed her. Well, I am not positive on the fact anymore. I just don't know.

I hear rustling in a bush next to me, kind of thankful that somebody was near. They were obviously checking every bush here. Soon, they could find me, and take me home. I can then talk to Fabian about this all. He can help me, like he always does.

My best attempt of staying conscious failed, and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 3! Woo! Please review, I tried my best to create a good chapter on this one. So many people are writing House of Anubis stories, but I am so thankful that people are stopping at mine! Thanks to Catlover10808, KittyKatzrule4ever, and Actress11 for commenting!<em>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p>"Nina, Nina, wake up!" I heard, hardly audible. It was Fabian, and this time I was sure it was the real Fabian. I didn't even have enough energy to open my eyes. So they stayed shut, and I listened to everybody around me.<p>

What happened? I was going to Amber's then… Oh yeah, R gave me a nice visit, and then I collapsed in the bush she left me in. Where am I right now? Did Fabian move me? I can't open my eyes to look. This is really aggravating to me. I don't want to stress out Fabian or really, anyone.

"She's out. I have no idea how she got here. It looks like she twisted her ankle too. Something obviously happened while we were in the hospital. I never even saw Nina leave." Fabian said to someone else. The person who responded was Amber. I'm curious if Patricia and Alfie left. I am hoping they did, because they don't really belong in this situation. Amber and Fabian are already in it. Amber saw R and freaked, and Fabian has a girl named Rebecca living by him. They are in it, and I can't stop it. This is just terrible.

"I know, it is quite strange. I know Nina is clumsy and all, but not like this. Look, there is some sort of bruise on her arm, too. She didn't just fall into a bush or trip on something." Amber said, whispering. I felt wind hit my face. I think I might still be in this bush. Or maybe on a bench. I can't tell, my whole body feels numb.

"Here, we should move her out of the bush. Taking her back into the hospital won't help either. We have to get her out of here. Somebody is after her." Fabian said, picking me up. I moan slightly, as he picks me up. "Nina, are you awake?" I moan again, and Fabian just shushes up. I drift out of the small conscious state I was in, and back into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

><p>I wake up surrounded by Fabian and Amber. Fabian looked like he was about to cry, sitting on Amber's bed. Amber was bandaging my ankle. I open my eyes, and stare at Fabian. Even when I am out, I cause trouble for people. I am just so prone to things like this.<p>

Why must trouble follow me?

"Fabian, I'm so sorry…" I started, and he turned to look at me. He wasn't exactly crying, but his eyes were red. "I don't know what to say…"

"Nina, I'm just glad you're okay." Fabian said, walking over to my bed. He smiled at me, and grasped my hand. It reminded me of the R, and I quickly snatched my hand from him. I sit up, and rub my eyes.

**"I didn't even have to kill you. I can destroy your friends without doing that. It might even be worse for them with you alive. I mean seriously, look at Cutie over there. He looks terrible."**

I moan, grabbing my head. This is all giving me a big headache. I wish I never decided to drive. I should have said no. I can't do anything now. I am just killing my friends. Maybe I should die. But then, of course, Fabian and Amber would still be torn. No matter what, I am stuck.

"You should probably rest. Come on, Fabian. Leave her be." Amber said, finishing wrapping my ankle. She hands me a box of Motrin, and they both head out the room. Fabian looks back at me, and then closes the door. I feel terrible.

I get up, and go to the bathroom, taking the box of Motrin with me. I grab a Dixie cup, and fill it with water. I open up the box, and take out a pill. I swallow it down, and turn on the shower. When is the last time I took a shower? I have been so freaked out, I can't even remember. This is just pitiful. I make sure the doors are locked, and get into the shower. The hot water feels good against my skin. My headache vanishes, and so does the pain in my ankle.

**"You can't hide from me forever, Nina. Nobody can." **

"Just please, leave me alone! What have I ever done to you? Look what you have done to me! I am bruised up, I sound crazy to my friends, and my best friends are going nuts!" I say, making sure it was only loud enough for R. I have no idea what her hearing capacity is, but I don't care. I don't care about her anymore. I just can't.

**"Come on, Nina. If you wait too long, maybe I'll just have to kill someone of yours. Maybe I will actually kill your Gran." **

"Don't you dare touch her." I say, slowly. I try to sound brave, but inside I am screaming with fear. I know R knows that. I am just a girl with big fears.

**"Oh, but I will." **

"Just stop!" Tears start pouring down my cheeks, and I get out of the shower. I put on the clothes I brought with me, and do my hair. I can't look scared. I just can't stop crying. I just want this to stop. All of it.

I open the bathroom door, and go downstairs. Fabian is sitting on the couch, talking to Amber. Patricia was yelling at Alfie, who handcuffed her to Jerome. Mick and Mara were in the kitchen, helping Trudy cook some sort of cake. I wipe my eyes before I walk towards the living room. I am not going to bother Fabian right now.

"Hey." I say, and everybody turns around to look at me. Even Mick and Mara turn to look. Patricia stopped arguing, and Amber stopped talking.

"Hey. Could you please convince Alfie to unlock us! I can't live with this guy! He's is a complete idiot!" Patricia says, putting her hand up, causing Jerome's hand to go up.

Alfie started laughing, and Jerome gave him a look. Alfie spun the little key on his finger, and walked towards his room. He kept laughing until his door was closed. And still, you could hear a bit of snickering. Alfie is being so evil tonight. Must be in his "pranky" sort of moods.

I can't but smile a bit, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. I walk over to them, and take a bobby bin out of my hair. I pick the lock, and get the handcuffs open. I hand the cuffs to Jerome, who takes them into his room, probably giving them back to Alfie. Patricia rubs her wrist, and heads upstairs. Now an awkward silence rolled over.

I walk out of the living room, leaving Fabian with Amber, and Mick with Mara and Trudy. I hadn't noticed, but Amber and Fabian had both fallen asleep. How long was I out? They must have stayed with me the whole time. I didn't want to disturb them, and I fought the urge to talk to Fabian about everything. I didn't want to disturb either of them.

I open the door outside, and notice its pitch dark outside. I remember listening to a storm warning. I don't remember when though. I walk outside, feeling a cool breeze touch my face. All is silent. I decide to walk around campus, so I can relax.

Why can't everything be normal for once? Last year, we had the Cup of Ankh to worry about. Now, we have to worry about some ghost girl. Why can't I have a normal, happy year with Fabian? Amber too. We all deserve it.

When I am near the school, it starts raining. Great, I just took a shower. I really didn't need another one. I just feel so depressed right now. Nothing is how I wanted it to be. I wish that night, when Alice in Wonderland was playing, I said no. I should have said "Not today. I am not feeling the greatest." Then Rebecca wouldn't have "died". I don't know if R would be here if Rebecca was alive. Another good theory.

I sit down on a bench, and start crying. I am now drenched to the bone. My hair is sticking to my face, and my clothes are plastered to me.

"Why does it have to be this way?" I say, softly yelling.

"Why does it have to be this way, Nina?" I hear, looking up. It was Fabian, and he was holding an umbrella. I smile at the sight of him, and he runs over. He is like my Prince Charming.

"What's up?" He said, sitting down next to me. He put the umbrella over us, and put his arm around me. I lean on his shoulder, and I keep crying.

"It's everything. Something happened in the summer…" I keep crying, and it's hard for me to speak.

"I assumed something bad happened to you in the summer. You did stop talking to me. I should have done something! But what could have I really done? I was in England, and I had no way to get to America." Fabian said, keeping his arm around me. I shiver from the cold, and he hands me a jacket. He must have brought one for me. I smile, taking it. "So, what did happen?"

I had to tell him. If I do, he could help me. Just knowing somebody was going to help me with all this made me smile. I wasn't going to be all alone anymore. Somebody was going to be by my side, and it was Fabian.

"Remember how I told you I got my license?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, that night we were chatting, Gran asked me to drive this little girl, Rebecca, to the park. Alice in Wonderland was showing there."

As if Fabian knew what was going to happen, he cringed.

"So, I was taking her there, and suddenly she went pale. I looked around to see if she was okay and another car…" I couldn't even say the rest. The image of the car hitting mine, flashed into my mind. The scream that I let out, and the scream that Rebecca let out, it was torturous to hear again.

I will never know if Rebecca was alright before the accident. I am never able to get her response. I tried to get the image out of my head, but it just wouldn't disappear. My crying turned into sobbing, and Fabian looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"Nina, I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me something like this. If you had given me a call, I would have found a way to come to you. So I could help you. But you didn't let me. I'm so sorry. And you are obviously not okay." Fabian said, trying to take my hand. This time, I let him take it. "And what about these outbursts? You talking into that mirror and in the elevator? What was that about? How did you get outside in that bush?" Fabian said. He quickly apologized for all the questions, but I understood why he was asking. I would be asking the same questions too.

"I keep hearing her. Rebecca. And I think R is Rebecca too. I think Rebecca is some sort of Alice, or mystical creature. She died, and you said Rebecca lives near you and R at the door." I said, saying through sobs.

"We will get this figured out, one step at a time." Fabian said, giving a small smile. I give him a small smile back, and stay leaned on his shoulder in the pouring rain, with a umbrella over us both.

* * *

><p>(Nobodies PV)<p>

"And then there were two." R snickered, hiding in the bushes. She laughed her evil laugh, watching Nina cry next to Fabian. She was smiling at them big. "I'll get you both. Don't you worry." She laughed and vanished into thin air. She is out to get them. And she is watching, always watching.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for giving me such supportive comments! Thanks to HOA FANATIC, sibuna4life, Anonymous, NightmarishStar, and HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife for giving me more nice comments! I really love you guys. I won't be able to update until either Tuesday or Wednesday sadly since I'll be on a trip. Maybe I will write another chapter today, but no guarantees. <em>

_3 DunkinPuppy_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, we should probably go inside. It's starting to thunder." Fabian said, standing up. I stand up with him, but I would rather stay here. It was more peaceful out here. Hand in hand, we walk back towards Anubis house. I close my eyes, listening to the rain pour. It was beautiful sounding, like a symphony.<p>

"Do we have to?" I said, as we approached the front door. Fabian looked at me and smiled softly. His eyes stared into mine, and we instantly moved closer to each other. Our lips slowly touched, and we kissed. It was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me. I was kissed in the rain.

Our kiss ends, and for a minute, we just both blush. Then, the front door opens and Amber is standing there, with a huge grin on her face. Did she see us kiss? There is a window on the front door. I am betting she was just waiting for this moment, just like I was.

"Aw, I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's a severe weather advisory, so maybe its best you guys come inside." Amber says sweetly. We both nod, walking inside, and closing our umbrella. I am soaking wet, while Fabian is dry, since he had the umbrella. I take off the jacket Fabian had given me, and put it on the coat rack.

The wind was really picking up. It was scaring everybody in the house. You could hear the winds from outside. It was almost ten o'clock, and the advisory was set until tomorrow around noon. Victor approached us, looking annoyed as usual.

"Just to let you all know, school is cancelled tomorrow due to the weather. But you still are to be in bed by ten, so, you have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor told us loudly, so the rest of the kids could hear him.

I waved to Fabian, and headed upstairs with Amber. Patricia and Joy followed, along with Mara. The boys were already in their rooms. Still soaking wet, I dry my hair, brush my teeth, and change into my pajamas. When I get out of the bathroom, Amber is already in hers. She rushes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I get onto my bed, and tuck myself in. I told Fabian everything. It felt good to tell someone, and especially Fabian.

I close my eyes, and drift to sleep before Amber even gets back in our dorm.

_It's raining. I am out in the middle of the road, and I am back in America. This street looks oddly familiar. It's near the park. Is this where…? I knew it was the minute I saw my car approaching. I was in it, along with Rebecca. How was I out on the road, if I was in the car? This was a dream, or at least I think it is. _

_I step over to the sidewalk, and watch as my car speeds down the road, and then I see myself look back at Rebecca. Time then pauses, and I notice the other car coming near. Why has time stopped here? Is somebody trying to show me something? _

_The car near mine is the one that crashes into us. I remember bits and pieces from the crash, and that is a piece I remember. I walk over towards the car, and notice there is no lisence plate. Maybe it was knocked off earlier by something. The car does look pretty dirty. _

_I didn't know who hit my car. All I know is that they hit me, which caused me to end up in a hospital and Rebecca ended up dead. Did people in that car die too? I can only hope for the best that they didn't. Hopefully they were okay. _

_I look inside the car, and I can't believe my eyes. A devil-looking creature is in the backseat, in some sort of magical pose. Then it struck me, it was R! Rebecca isn't R, and I think that devil creature did something to her, to make her pale like that! I don't know if killing her was their plan, but it made me look back. When I figure this out, time starts again. I stay in place, since I am sure this is a dream. _

_The driver of the car, purposely drove into mine! It wasn't my fault! But as soon as I heard Rebecca and my scream, the tears flooded me again. I was wrongly accusing Rebecca. She really is just a sweet girl. R was just playing around with my head. But that means Rebecca really did die. But I didn't kill her, did I? If the car rammed into mine, is it my fault? The car crash wasn't mine, but was her death? _

_I look around the accident scene, and see myself. I look dead. But I was breathing. Rebecca hardly looked like a human being. I started sobbing to myself, glad nobody here could hear me. She was killed for a reason, but what was it? Why does R want me? Was she using Rebecca to get to me? _

**Boom!**

The whole house is shaking. I awaken to the crashing of a tree, and I screamed. It almost killed me, and scratched my arm. It also destroyed a lot of my stuff, and a picture of me and my family was on my desk, which was crushed. My face stayed frozen, shocked at what happened. I didn't even notice I had stopped screaming, and was now crying from fear. I was too scared something else would fall on me, so I huddled in the corner between my bed and the wall.

Amber wasn't in the room. She must have gone downstairs for some reason. What if something else fell? I heard running footsteps, thankful that somebody was coming. I didn't want to move, yet I wanted to get out of this room ASAP. We are in the middle of an earthquake, and I didn't want to be alone. The door slammed open, and Fabian was standing there.

"Nina! I heard you scream, and…" He noticed the tree and me in the corner crying, as more stuff fell to the ground. He rushed over to me, and my bookshelf almost fell on him. He luckily jumped over it before it hit him. "We have to get out of here, Nina!"

I would get up and go with him, but I was so freaked by the sight of everything I cherished hit the ground. He realized I wasn't getting up anytime soon, and picked me up. He ran out of my room and into the hallway. Everything was shaking too hard to get downstairs.

The shaking finally stopped, and Fabian set me down, and I yelped in pain. "Nina, you're bleeding, I'm going to be right back and get Trudy. Stay here." Fabian walked cautiously down the stairs, and walked towards the kitchen, where everybody else was. I didn't want to stay alone, so I started walking down the stairs.

An aftershock started up, and I slid down a flight of stairs. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but some object hit me on the head, and it shocked me, making me scream again. The aftershock stopped, and the house was silent. I looked around cautiously, trying to stand. My whole body hurt, and the world was spinning. But it stopped spinning when I saw Fabian and the others.

Fabian was walking towards me, as I saw Trudy with the others. Amber and Mara had big bruises by their eyes. Jerome and Alfie's hands were cut. Patricia, Joy and Mick were untouched. Well, Patricia was other than a small cut on her cheek. Trudy was bandaging the boys' hands.

"I told you to stay put! Did you try to come downstairs during the aftershock?" Fabian asked me. I felt kind of stupid. I shouldn't have tried to walk downstairs during an aftershock. That was pretty stupid. It's just hard to think if you're me. My mind raced back to my dream, and the tree falling. I shuddered, and Fabian looked at me.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Fabs. She seems nervous as she is. Just let her be. Don't ask so many questions, unless they actually will help with something." Amber said, looking over at me. She smiles at me, and gives me a small thumbs-up. Fabian looks down, embarrassed.

Trudy walks over to me, holding her first-aid kit. She sat down next to me on the bottom step, and opened the kit up. It was full of bandages, gauze, sanitary wipes, and a bunch of other things. Even lollipops were wedged in between things. That made me wonder if maybe Trudy was a registered nurse. Maybe I would ask sometime.

"Sweetheart, how did that ever happen?" Trudy asked, pointing at my arm. There was a long cut from my wrist to my elbow. That is where the tree scratched me; and it looked like it left a descent amount of damage to my arm. Trudy sprayed it with some sort of healing stuff, and wrapped my arm up from my wrist to my elbow. "Did you hurt your ankle when you tripped, or are you good now?"

"It was just my arm I am pretty sure. Thanks Trudy." I say, standing up. I was still shaken up a bit, and I almost toppled over. Fabian grabbed me before I could hit the ground. I blushed, but I didn't smile. I almost died again.

**"I can do a lot of things, Nina. Don't underestimate me." **

I'm going to go outside, and see how it looks." I said suspiciously, heading towards the door. I didn't topple over this time trying to walk. I opened the door, and walked out. The door slammed behind me. "Did you do this?" I yelled out in the open, after I walked a little ways from the house. I didn't want anybody to hear me.

**"I did Nina, because it would be easier for you to perform my task. No school means more time. And you'll be out of school a bit with the destruction of this school. Look around." **

I hadn't noticed the damage the school took. Many trees had collapsed right onto the building. Cars were crushed. The winds carried things around, causing the area to be littered with junk. This school was destroyed. We would be out of school for weeks.

**"So, will you do my task? You know what I am capable of. I don't want to kill anybody, especially not your cute British friend in there." **

I wouldn't let R lay a finger on Fabian.

"What is your task, R?" I say loudly. I never had even bothered to ask that simple question. What if it was extremely simple? Then this whole thing wouldn't be so difficult.

**"I want you to find something for me. Then, you have to kill it. All twenty of them." **

I have to kill something? Ok, it isn't extremely simple like I had hoped. I wouldn't kill anything.

**"I need you to create another Rebecca." **

WHAT? Did she just say Rebeccas? This whole thing is starting to make sense. "I need to know more about this. Who is Rebecca?"

**"She is a robot, in disguise as a little girl. Each one is set for a reason. We had a malfunction with your 'Rebecca'. She turned out like another little girl that your friend Fabian knows." **

"I don't trust you. You threaten to kill me and my friends."

**"What's a better motivator than that, Nina? I need this done!" **

How can I believe a word that comes out of this things mind? What is a "Rebecca"? I needed to look into it before I did anything. If I did anything anyways.

"I need time."

**"Fine. You better be ready in twenty-four hours." **

And with that, the voice disappears. A malfunction in a little girl? This is all so confusin. Rebecca is a robot? Who would have known that? But should I really believe that? That's all the evidence I have though. That's what I have to believe. I have to go and tell Fabian. He will know. He always does.

_Thanks guys for staying tuned in! I know this story is a bit confusing, but it will all be explained soon! If you have any questions about this story, just PM me. I will gladly answer you within the day. Next chapter soon!_

_BTW, I am so mad right now! I can not believe Fabian kissed Joy! I am not mad at him since it isn't his fault, but I hope Joy falls into that giant hole instead of Nina! ;(_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Nina's PV)**

* * *

><p>I walk back inside the house, and see everybody was cleaning up from the damage of the earthquake. Other than Patricia, who was sleeping on the couch. Alfie was about to wake her up, but Jerome stopped him. "Dude, she'll kill you. You know her." Alfie nodded in agreement, and backed off.<p>

Fabian was cleaning up dishes that had fallen out of their cabinets. There remains were shattered everywhere. I walked into the kitchen, and started helping him. He pulled out a trashcan, and started picking up all the big pieces of glass.

"So, how bad is the damage outside?" Fabian said as he threw out more glass shards. I picked up a broken piece of a plate, which was designed beautifully. I've never seen this plate before. I placed it into the trashcan, ignoring the thought of taking it. I had no purpose for a broken plate. Beautiful or not.

"Pretty bad." I said, throwing out the other piece of the plate. Such a shame. "I don't think we will be in school for at least a few weeks."

Joy walked into the kitchen, walking towards the fridge. She was wearing shoes, so she walked right across the glass, but just made a bigger mess for Fabian and me. She opened it up, and took out some chocolate. Strange how the refrigerator stayed alive with the food perfectly in it.

She walked back over the glass, and exited the kitchen.

"Could we talk upstairs for a minute, Fabian?" I ask when most of the glass is thrown away. He looks up at me, with curious eyes. I hope I didn't sound too serious.

"Sure, Nina. Is something wrong?" Fabian asks, sweeping up the last bits of glass.

"I'm not entirely sure, actually. That's why I have to talk to you." I said, standing up to let him sweep. After he finishes sweeping, he puts the broom on the head upstairs, trying the best to be ignored by everybody else.

We got away unnoticed, and went up to my room. I shut the door behind me, and Fabian sits on my bed. He watches me curiously, as I take out the picture of Rebecca that I had.

"Okay, so when I was outside, I heard R again. And she told me a lot of things. Some which involves this little girl, and your little neighbor girl." I said, handing him the picture. He took out his once again, and put them together. "These girls aren't actually girls at all."

He looked at me strangely, and then back at the photos. He proabley thinks I'm crazy. They look like normal girls. Well, a normal girl. They look identical. Well, that's because they are the same girl. But they really aren't a girl at all. Or at least that is what R told me.

Well, actually she told me I had to kill somebody, and then create somebody. So, I'm not entirely sure what R wants me to do.

As if she heard my thoughts, my room's door slammed open. Standing there, was a girl who looked just like Rebecca. I am assuming its R, but I have no idea anymore.

"Hey Fabian!" The girl smiled, kind of evil looking. Fabian didn't notice the evil glare she was giving me. This little girl doesn't seem right. This isn't R, this is his neighbor. And something's messed up here.

"Oh, hi Rebecca! H-How do you know I would be here?" Fabian said, eyeballing me. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

**"Don't trust this girl, Nina! This girl has a gun in her backpack! Don't get her mad. My task was confusing, I'm sorry for that. I understand I screwed you up. You need to **_**kill**_** all the Rebeccas. They are all out of control!" **

She's armed. I trusted R more and more. Is that even safe? I shouldn't be trusting R a bit. But I know this little girl looks just like my Rebecca. I could only trust R right now. Hopefully, she was being honest.

"Oh, I asked your mum the other day. She is doing quite well, Fabian. She just makes the yummiest cookies ever! And you must be Nina! Fabian talked about you the whole summer. Are you his girlfriend?" Rebecca asked. This girl had a lot to say.

"Not exactly sure, Rebecca. Um, is there a reason you're here?" Fabian asks her. Yes Rebecca, is there a reason you're here?

I could see Fabian was getting nervous. He was sweating a bit, and kept staring over at me. He had no idea what was going on. And I wasn't sure about our relationship either. Were we dating? I could only hope. It kind of seems like we are. We are constantly with each other.

"Yeah, actually I wanted to speak to you about R. You know her, right?" Rebecca says, tilted her head to the side. She brought up R. Yeah, this took a turn for the worst.

**"I wouldn't bring me up if I were you." **

"Who's R? Is that like a nickname or something?" I ask her. If I can pretend like we know nothing, I was going to. But we all know that I am bad at lying. I mean, I am really bad. It's pretty noticeable. Fabian looked at me questionably, and I shushed him.

"No, are you sure you don't know her? She said she was coming over…" Rebecca said, looking over at me. "Your lying, aren't you?"

**"You need to both run, now! Say you have to go, just get out of there!**"

If she catches me in a lie, she might take out her gun. The gun I know she has, due to the clanking it made in her backpack. I didn't want to get Fabian killed. I didn't want to die either. But if something happened to Fabian, and it was because of me, I couldn't live with myself. I would be so depressed, and more alone then I already am.

**"Nina, I'll tell you everything. The Rebeccas are robots we sent out to protect all you guys at the house. Somebody is after you all. And they reprogrammed the Rebeccas to kill all of you! There are twenty of them, and they are all coming towards Anubis house! I have them all on radar! You need to evacuate the house, now! You can't kill any of them right now, not with them together like this!" **

The doorbell from downstairs made me jump. Rebecca glared at me, and slid her hand into her backpack. "Are you lying, Nina? Fabian?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, but just to shout out what I knew. "Fabian, she has a gun!" And with that remark, she started morphing into some odd creature. Fabian grabbed my hand and we rushed downstairs. We weren't fast enough to stop Patricia from opening the door. Another little girl opened the door. She looked the same as the one upstairs.

"Hi! I'm Sammie! And guess what? I'm here to kill you!" The little girl said, laughing. She looked a bit different then my Rebecca. She had a punk look to her, like Patricia. Patricia cocked her head, and looked sweetly at the girl. What was she doing? Fabian and I rushed downstairs, and I shouted at her.

"Patricia, she isn't lying!" I said, as I heard Fabian's Rebecca get closer to us. Patricia looked at me in horror, and looked back at the little girl. She morphed into some odd creature too. We had to get out of here. Now.

**"Take everybody into the hidden book room, Nina. Remember in the cellar? They can't get in there." **

Patricia froze in place, as the little girl morphed. She now looked like some sort of dragon creature. "Patricia, move!" Fabian yelled, as I was unaware that the dragon creature was breathing out fire. She ran closer towards us, and we ran to the kitchen. I opened the cellar with my key, as another creature near us.

Amber came rushing towards us, hiding between Fabian and I. How many were in the house right now? I heard a scream come from Fabian and Mick's room. Was Mick alright? I wanted to go check, but a creature came out of the cellar opening. I screamed and bounced back, and now creatures were facing us in all directions.

This could be it. It could all be over right here. At least I am with Fabian.

"No, I won't let it end this way." Fabian whispered, and he stepped closer towards one of the creatures, and kicked it right in the mouth. It moaned and fell over, but got up quickly. They were in a fight, and I wasn't sure Fabian would be able to win. I couldn't even move, since Amber and Patricia really didn't let me.

The other two creatures (Fabian's creature and Patricia's creature) came closer towards us. Fabian's had a gun, and Patricia's was able to breathe fire. Okay, even with Fabian fighting one of them, we could still die. What would really be helpful would be if I got that gun away from Fabian's creature. That way, I could just shot them all.

I needed some sort of distraction. The creatures kept circling us, while Fabian kept on fighting Amber's creature. Amber was perfect for a distraction.

"Amber, I need you to create a distraction. I need to get the gun." I whispered to her, and she nodded. She looked at the two creatures, and poked one of them.

"Hi, you must know me. I'm Amber! My, your skin is so dry! You really should try some lotion. I used the almost four different…" Amber kept talking about skin, which made the creatures stare at her. The dragon didn't do anything, but Fabian's creature actually looked a bit interested. That's proablely cause the creature looked a bit like a human.

How could I get the gun away now? Even with the distraction, the creature kept the gun strongly in her hands. I could never get it out of its grip.

**"Nina, just punch it." **

That made sense. I walked slowly away from the scene, and went in the back of the creatures. Both of them murduers. I could do this. All I had to do was punch this thing, take its gun, and shoot it. How hard could that be?

It could be really hard.

Before I could change my mind (my other idea was to run out of the room, screaming for Victor), I punched the human-like creature from the behind. It yelped in pain, and dropped the gun. Amber took it, and the creature swung a punch at me. It hit me right in the eye, and it was so powerful I was swept to the other side of the room. Fabian yelled out to me, but I couldn't get up. The punch was extremely strong. Then, I heard a gunshot.

Amber had shot the creature that punched me. Then, another shot went off. It was the dragon. Amber nervously looked near Fabian, who was bruised a bit. He had knocked Amber's creature out. Still, she shot him. The three that were in the room were dead.

Fabian ran over to me, and Amber followed. She had a small grin on her face. After all, she just killed three creatures that were going to kill us all. Patricia was still standing there, shocked. I feel so bad for her. She seems so, distant. Like she doesn't really believe anything that is going on. But who could blame her?

I rub my eye, which was already swollen shut. It hurt a lot, but I had to keep going. There were more creatures coming. And I doubt we can shoot them all. Some of the creatures could deflect shots. I just can't guess though. I need to know.

I stand up before Fabian can say anything. I stop rubbing my eye, and he cringes.

"Patricia, since you're nearest to the fridge, could you get some ice for Nina?" Fabian asked Patricia, looking at her. She nodded, and opened up the fridge. Trudy had a bunch of ice packs in the fridge. She is always prepared.

Patricia walked over, and handed me the ice bag. I thanked her, and she stood there silently.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I really don't understand why those "things" are trying to kill us." Patricia said, sympathetically.

"It's ok, Patricia. We totally understand." I said, putting the ice over my eye. "I heard a scream in your room, Fabian. We should probably see if Mick's alright." I said. Why am I acting so calm? Mick could be dead right now?

I really hope we aren't too late for Mick. Or Alfie and Jerome. What if they are all dead? That would be my fault. I couldn't live with that. We needed to go to both of their rooms. We couldn't hide right now. We had to defeat these things, now. We couldn't wait.

Knocking me out of my thoughts, I heard a scream in pain.

It was Jerome.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's kind of confusing, but basically each of the kids in the house have a "Rebecca" chasing them, trying to kill them. There are 20 Rebeccas, and why there are that many will be told soon. Please, stick with me, even if not exactly everything makes sense. Please review, so I know what is confusing, and so I can make it better.<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Nina's PV)**

**(All walkie-talkie conversations are underlined)**

* * *

><p>"Who do we go to?" I ask, putting my ice down. Both Mick and Jerome needed help. We probably left Mick alone too long. "We should split." We needed to help both of them. There creatures were obviously near them. Sadly, only Amber has a weapon. Fabian can fight the creatures, but we don't know the power of the other creatures.<p>

"We have to split. How about Patricia and Amber go help Mick, and Nina and I go find Jerome?" Everybody nodded, and we quickly started the search for Mick and Jerome. Mick was in his room, so Amber and Patricia were already in. Now, we had to find Jerome.

"Let's check his room. He might be there, right?" Fabian says, walking towards Jerome's door. It was completely silent. Then, a loud screech bellowed from Jerome's room. The screech was so powerful, it sent Fabian and I flying to the other side of the hallway. We both cover our ears, until the screech ended. Jerome had to be in there. And Alfie might be too.

How could we get in there if that "thing" kept screeching? Fabian and I stood up, and uncovered our ears.

We heard another scream. We had to get in there now. I ran over to Jerome's door, and tried to open it. Locked.

"Fabian, it's locked!" I say frantically, still trying to twist the doorknob. He kicked the door open from behind me, shocking me slightly.

"Sorry." He whispered to me, right before we could see the mess in Jerome's room. Jerome was covering his ears, sitting in the corner. He had a giant scratch on the side of his arm, which was bleeding. He looked like he was sweating too.

"Jerome!" I start walking towards him, but he tells me to stop. I could instantly tell why.

His creature was a giant beast, which must have at least two-hundred teeth. The creature must have heard me yell, but it turned around. I stepped back slowly, wishing it hadn't heard me. Both Fabian and I were shocked at the size of the creature. The other creatures were medium-sized. Jerome's creature looked mutant.

Fabian and I both stood there stunned. The creature screeched again, blowing us back to the wall. Jerome screamed again, and you could see his ears were bleeding too. From hearing that screech so much, it would probably make him deaf.

"Do you think if we scream enough, Amber will run in and save us?" I whispered to Fabian, once the screech ended. We can't even walk to Jerome to help him. My ears were ringing, and I'm sure Fabian's were too. How could she not hear the screeches now though? They are so incredibly loud!

"If she can't hear this, I don't think she would be able to hear our screams. But trying never hurts." Fabian said. He was been so unlike himself today. Well, that's just because we are in a fight for all our lives. Soon, this would be all over.

**"Trust your guts, Nina." **

And my gut said to scream. Like Fabian said, trying wouldn't hurt. What have we got to lose?

"Let's go for it, then. 1….2….3…" At the 3, we both scream as loud as we can. Jerome keeps his ears covered, and I swear he was singing to himself to keep the sound from him.

The creature looked confused, and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It worked.

The creature screeched again, and we stopped screaming. We figured they would hear the screech, and us. We cover our ears again, and Jerome just looks out of it. I feel so bad for him.

We heard another gunshot.

The screeching creature fell to the floor, blood pouring out from it. I look away, feeling nauseous. Amber walked in, along with Patricia, Mick, and Mara. She smiled small again, and helped Fabian up. I refused Mara's help; because I just wanted to sit there for a second. Everything was so stressful right now. We really are in an important race.

"Nina, we have to keep going." Fabian said, offering his hand. I take it after a moment, and stand up. I look back at the creature, and Fabian tells me to turn around. "Don't make yourself sick." Mick was helping Jerome up, who could hardly stand. He slowly took his hands off his ears, which were still slightly bleeding.

Mick helps Jerome walk towards us, but then Jerome walks himself to us. Mick followed. "What now?" Jerome asked, holding his scratched arm. We could do nothing about it right now. We still are missing Alfie and Joy. They weren't going to be together.

"We have to find Alfie and Joy. They are hopefully unarmed. And Amber, did you kill Mick's creature?" I ask Amber. She nods quickly, and quietly. She was nervous I'm sure about Alfie. They were kind of dating, I guess. Their relationship was confusing, like mine with Fabian.

"Oh, and mind me asking, but what exactly is happening?" Jerome asked me. I knew he would ask. I am surprised somebody didn't ask sooner. I guess we have been too busy. "And where is Trudy and Victor? Shouldn't they be doing something for us?"

"We have no time for either of those questions, Jerome. We got to find Alfie and Joy. Let's check upstairs, which includes the attic." Fabian said, leading us out of the room. We quietly walked upstairs, trying not to make a sound. We don't know where the other creatures are. We had to be careful.

No noise was coming from upstairs. It was completely silent.

"I think we need to split again." Patricia said, sounding upset. Yeah, that's probably because when we split, Fabian and I almost lost our hearing. But what other options do we have? If we split up, we could cover more ground in less time. This was our best option.

"Don't we have walkie-talkies in the cabinet over here? Trudy said she kept some in here for some reason a while back…" I said, opening the cabinet. I think Trudy said if we were in danger, we should use them so we don't lose contact with each other. Does that mean Trudy has one? We could try reaching her, but it doesn't mean anything.

Inside the cabinet, were ten walkie-talkies. Each one had a nametag on it. I take them out one at a time, handing them to the correct person. Trudy's was here. That's a really smart move. I grab mine out, and close the cabinet. At least we had ways of contacting each other. Trudy helped there.

"Okay, we can split then. Jerome and Mara go check Mara's room, Mick and Amber go check Amber's room, Patricia go check Victor's office, and Nina and I will go check the attic." Fabian said, fingering his walkie-talkie. Everybody nodded in agreement, and went off. For a second, I stood there. I just wanted a moment to breathe. I could hardly get that. "You okay, Nina?"

"Not really, Fabian. About twenty creatures are trying to kill us right now." I forgot to tell Fabian that too. How does something like that slip my mind?

"I know. And wait, twenty? There is only nine of us." Fabian said questionably. That's right, I was told twenty. But there is only eight of us. Were they also chasing our parents? Maybe even our friends? We aren't the only ones in trouble.

"There are twenty. I have no idea what the other twelve are after." I said. "We should worry about this later. We need to go look in the attic." Fabian nods in agreement, and we walk towards the attic. I turn on my walkie-talkie as we closer to the attic.

"Have any of you guys found either Alfie or Joy?" I say into the talkie.

I quickly get a bunch of responses, and they all give me a negative response. No sign of either of them. I am just hoping they aren't downstairs somewhere.

"Do you have the key to the attic, Nina?" Fabian asks, when we are at the attic door. Did I? I look in my pockets, and almost start pouting. I shake my head, frustrated. Fabian reaches for the door handle, and yelps in pain when he touches it. "It feels like it's on fire!" Fabian said, shaking his hand.

Something was in there.

"How do we get in there?" I ask him.

"No idea."

I look at the bottom of the door, and notice a bit of smoke coming out.

"Fabian, that's because it is on fire!" I say, and I hear laughter coming from the attic. It wasn't a human's laugh. It sounded like a hyena. Hyenas can't create fires though. But Victor has a lot of weird stuff in there. Something in there could easily start a fire.

I take out my talkie quickly, and so does Fabian.

"There is a fire in the attic, and we hear high-pitched laughing. We have no way to get in. I think somebody's in there." I say.

"There's a fire extinguisher in Victor's office, which is where we are. Want me to bring it over?" Patricia said.

"That would be perfect, Patricia. Thanks."

Patricia soon rushed over to us, holding the fire extinguisher. Fabian takes it, and puts the nozzle under the door. This was the best we could do. He starts spraying, and we hear laughter again. Stupid hyena. It's like its mocking us.

Patricia rolls her eyes at our geniusness, and just grabs the handle. She winces from the heat of the knob, but quickly opens it. The smoke spills out of the room, and Fabian starts spraying all around. We had to go in. But how could we?

I start walking in, but Fabian stops me.

"You can't go in there, are you crazy Nina? You'll suffocate." Fabian said, keeping his arm in front of me. It was my fault my friends were in this mess. They were really all after me. That's why R is talking to ME. Not Fabian, not Jerome, not anybody else.

I go under his arm, and run in. He tries to stop me again, but I slap him. "No, I have to make sure." I look around the attic, and hear the laughter again. I hear somebody's muffled voice, and notice it sounds a lot like…

It's Joy! She is sitting in a chair, her arms and legs tied to a chair. Her mouth was also duct taped. I run over towards her, coughing. We had to get out of here. How was Joy okay in here? I was already coughing, and she must have been in here for some time.

I don't see any creature around. That's not right. I take the duct tape off of Joy's mouth, and she yells at me. "Why did you rip it off so hard? And what's happening anyways?" This is so like Joy. Sometimes she can be such a pain.

"I…I'll explain l…later." I said, through coughs. I untie her, and we both run out of the attic. But at the entrance, stood Joy's creature. And like I suspected, it was a hyena-looking creature. It started laughing, and Joy just kicking it hard. It crumpled to the ground, and she smiled. "W…Where did you l…learn to do that?" I ask.

"Karate class. I'm a black belt." Joy says, as we run out of the attic. Everybody was standing there (other than Alfie), and Fabian was holding a first-aid kit. When I walked out, he ran over to me. I was coughing really badly. I could hardly breathe.

Joy was hardly coughing at all. How the heck does she do that? I don't even have enough breath to ask. Fabian quickly opens the first-aid kit (it's really big), and takes out a small machine. It's a mask, connected to some sort of small machine. He sits me down, and puts the mask on my mouth, and turns it on. It's an oxygen mask.

I breathe into it, until I am no longer coughing. I take it off, and look at everyone. They all wanted to know what was going on. I refused to answer now, we had to find Alfie.

"Didn't he say he was going to prank the school tonight? He must be in the school building!" Patricia said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Jerome asked rudely.

"I just remembered, and it's hard to think clearly when there are a bunch of creepy creepers trying to kill you." Patricia snarled. It was no time to fight. There were things to be done.

"Let's head to the school, then. And we need to hurry." I said, and everybody agreed. We walked downstairs, and opened the door. The air felt nice to me, and probably everybody else too. I really didn't think I would ever feel fresh air again.

The school's lights were on; I could see them from the house. Alfie must be there. I hope he's alright. I don't get why he would ever prank the school, defiantly without Jerome. They were like pranking buddies! But I guess things change.

We all started walking towards the school building, when I heard R's voice.

"**You do realize the kid you killed in the crash was your Gran's protector. Yours is still out there, and is defiantly the strongest." **

And that's when I realized I was suddenly all alone.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, mysterious! BTW, when she says she is all alone, suddenly her friends are not around her. Just to say :D Thank you for all the reviews! I luv them all, and thanks to people who reviewed my one-shot "To Forget". I got 12 reviews on that, all positive . And I have 31 reviews on this story. If you haven't check out "To Forget", it's a one-shot on Fabian and Nina. Check it out and review!<em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Nobody's PV) PAY ATTENTION HERE ITS NOT NINA!**

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed that Nina wasn't with them. The rest of the group never noticed Nina stop. They were all already in the school, looking for Alfie. It wasn't very smart to leave Nina alone. Sadly, nobody noticed. This was something Nina would complain about as soon as they noticed, and they found her. Now she was all alone, standing in the middle of the path.<p>

She looked around, wishing she would see a familiar face. It was really scary, knowing that all these creatures were out there, trying to kill all of the kids. She called out, but it was useless. Nobody could hear her, for the rest of the group was safely inside the school. Well, not exactly safely.

The school was lit up, but there wasn't a sign of Alfie. Amber was getting more worried by the minute, and so was Jerome. Amber, after all, was pretty much dating Alfie. And Jerome, he's his best friend! His pranking buddy! Jerome loved Alfie, but not in a weird way. In a normal friendship way. So, the group was silent while looking for him.

Most of the classroom doors were locked, but one of them was wide open. You could hear some sort of noise coming from the inside.

"Okay, so who wants to check in there?" Amber said, clapping her hands together. "I vote it's Patricia. She is the one who likes scary stuff." Amber says with a girly smile. Patricia snarls at the girl, pointing to the gun she was holding. Why would Patricia go in there when Amber has the gun. Amber rolled her eyes, and handed it to her. Patricia took it, and walked closer towards the classroom.

Nina called out again; hoping this time somebody would hear her. She realized she would have to find her friends herself. She started walking towards the school, when she heard a rustling in a bush. It instantly reminded her of when R had her in one. She shuddered, and started walking faster towards the school.

Patricia looked into the classroom, and smiled at the sign of Alfie. He was pouring out worms everywhere. This was totally something Alfie would do. But where was Alfie's creature? He had to have one. It wouldn't make any sense. Everybody else's was defeated.

Nina opened the door of the school building, and peeked in. The halls were vacant. She stepped in cautiously, and the door slammed behind her. She walked farther down the halls, and heard a small giggle. She turned around, to see a little girl.

This little girl didn't look like Rebecca. She had black hair in low pigtails, and she had freckles on her cheeks. So, Nina didn't think that she was evil. She figured it was a girl who came to the school. She was also wearing a uniform.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Patricia whispered loudly, and Alfie turned around. He dropped the box of worms in surprise, and looked over at her. He didn't think Patricia would ever come to school after hours. She didn't even like school in hours.

"Pranking. Why are you here?" Alfie said, also whispering loudly. The rest of the group walked near the entrance of the classroom, and peeked in. Alfie had made a huge mess, and worms were all over the floor. Jerome cracked up, and so did Joy.

Nina kept walking, and heard footsteps following her. That little girl was defiantly acting suspicious. Nina started speed walking, and so did the little girl behind her. She kept giggling too. Nina soon saw the rest of the group standing at the entrance of a classroom. She smiled at the sight of them. She didn't like being alone.

Fabian heard someone coming, and turned around. Nina was walking towards them, but so was a little girl. Did Nina not notice this girl behind her, who was giggling? Fabian got away from the group and sprinted towards Nina. Nina smiled at the sight of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's PV<strong>

"You guys left me all alone outside!" I said when Fabian reached me. I smiled big at him, happy to be around somebody. Being outside alone was no fun. And the little girl behind me was freaky. Was she Alfie's creature? Obviously Alfie was in the classroom, and the creature obviously isn't. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been laughing, right?

Fabian pulled me into a close hug, and I felt more relaxed. I could melt in his arms.

The little girl stomped her foot, loudly enough that everybody turned around.

I stopped hugging Fabian, to look at the little girl. Alfie was peeking out of the classroom to see what was going on. The little girl made a pouty face, and started walking towards Alfie. Alfie took a step back, but the little girl kept going. When she was close enough to Alfie, she gave him a big hug.

"Alfie! I'm okay, and so are you! That evil "thing" didn't kill you! Or turn me against you!" The little girl said, squeezing Alfie hardly. Alfie had a confused look on his face, and confusingly hugged the girl back.

So Alfie's creature wasn't a creature, but still a protector? That's a good sign. Now we have another person for our team. I give a small smile, and look over at the girl. Is her name Rebecca too? I had so many questions.

"So Nina, how many creatures are left to defeat?" The little girl asks when she finishes hugging Alfie. Alfie looked extremely confused, which isn't shocking. Everybody else wanted answers too. And it's the perfect time to tell everybody.

"Well, we defeated seven of them, you aren't a creature, and my Gran's was destroyed. So that leaves, I think we need to destroy 11." I say clearly. We still have eleven of these creatures to destroy. That's just great.

"Could somebody please explain what's going on?" Alfie said, sounding upset at me. Everybody turns to look at me, and I looked down.

I explain everything. About how the protectors for us were against us now, and how somebody was after all of us, trying to kill us. I explain even the car crash that I thought killed a little girl. I explained how the car actually hit me on purpose, because otherwise she would have ended up killing Gran. I told them about R, which was the girl who scared Amber. I told them that she was the person who I was in the bush with. I spilled everything.

I didn't even realize tears were falling down my cheeks. Everything was just so complicated right now. It's all so hard to deal with. They all looked at me in disbelief. They had no idea what was going on all this time. And now, these creatures were after all us. And our parents too. There are still eleven out there, trying now to kill our parents. We had to save them too.

"I didn't know about any of this, and I'm your best friend!" Amber said, hugging me. It felt nice to be hugged. She let go, and stepped back towards everybody else.

"So, does that mean our parents are in danger? There are nine of us, and if one is sent to each household, that means 18 creatures. How is it twenty?" Jerome asked, as I noticed he was holding Mara's hand. That really was strange.

"Well Jerome, you have a sister! And your father isn't living with your mother! So that's two extra creatures for your family!" Alfie's protector said, giggling. This girl is way too giggly. What is with her? And that mean's Jerome's sister Poppy is in danger too!

Jerome's face went pale.

"M…My sister, Poppy, is in danger? A…And my parents too?" Jerome said, stammering. "We have to get to her! If everybody else's creatures are here, isn't Poppy's too?"

"What house does she live in, Jerome?" Fabian asked him calmly. I could tell Fabian was trying his best not to freak out. After all, his parents were in danger too. And I'm still in danger. My creature is a no show.

"Poppy is fine, for now." A dark, mysterious figure said, as it walked towards us. When it was out of the shadows, I noticed it was R. And I knew it was this time, because she looked like that devil-looking creature she showed me in the bush. I step back next to Fabian, and he takes my hand.

R stays in her horrific form, and walks to us. She smiles, and tilts her head. She laughed at our dismay.

"You should really be worrying about Nina right now. I can stop the small creatures, like Poppy's and your parents. I did stop Nina's Gran's, didn't I?" R said, with a smart-mouthed tone. She came closer to me, and reached out to touch my shoulder. "Sadly, I had to use the worst method to do so." I closed my eyes, not even wanting to look at her. She might be trying to help, but I didn't feel safe around someone who almost killed me a couple of times.

Fabian's hand stayed in mine, interlocked tightly. R looked down at our hands, and smiled.

"Any who, you guys need to be watching the girl. I can handle your parent's and Poppy's creatures. They aren't big, since you kids are the biggest targets. These creatures aren't the only things after you guys right now." R said, starting to walk away. Fabian let go of my hand, and walked to start R.

"What do we do?" Fabian asked her, and she turned around.

"That's for you guys to figure out. You've gotten this far, and you can't turn back." R said running back into the darkness of the shadows. Fabian looks at me, stumped. At least everybody else is safe, but me. Oh, and the rest of the Anubis household.

"I think for now Nina is alright. Can we all go to bed now? I'm beat." Patricia said, yawning. I think we were all tired. Fabian nodded in agreement, and we started walking back to Anubis house.

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight woke me up, along with Amber. I rubbed my eyes open, and sat up. Amber was yawning, sitting up as well. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. After yesterday, I'm surprised she isn't mad at me. I didn't tell her anything, and she is my best friend. I told Fabian everything; I should have told Amber everything. But of course, Fabian was, you know, Fabian.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Amber. It's just so stressful…" I started out, but she stopped me.

"I understand Nina. You don't have to explain. But I do want to know one thing." Amber said, getting up and walking over to her mirror. "How bad was the crash?"

I didn't say anything at first. I really didn't want to bring it up. At first, I thought I killed somebody. I'm happy I didn't, but it still happened. I still got into a car crash. Nothing will ever change that. I was still responsible for myself. I totaled my car, and even if R hit me, I shouldn't have taken my eye off the road. You look in your mirror if you need to see what's going on. Not turn around, and paying no attention to the road.

"It was really bad from what I can remember. I can only remember feeling helpless at the time of the accident, and feeling terrible after. I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks, and nobody but Gran came to visit me. That made me depressed, because I really wanted to see you and Fabian." I said, trying hard to keep my voice from cracking.

Amber looked over at me, and frowned.

"I'm just happy you didn't die, Nina. Where would I be without you?" Amber said, smiling. I hear a knock at the door, and it slightly opens. Jerome peeks in, and then opens the door.

"We called all of our parents. There all okay, and so is Poppy." Jerome said, holding a piece of paper. He handed it to me, and I took it. "It's a letter from R." He walks back out of the room, and closes the door behind him.

Why would she write me a letter? Can't she just talk to me like she has been? Why does she need to write anything? I open up the letter, and a few pictures fell out. They were of me and my parents, when I was little. There was also one of me and Rebecca. And then the letter falls out.

_Dear Nina,_

_I didn't want to have to tell you this. But if I didn't, I don't think it would be fair to you. You deserve to know what really happened with this little girl, and your parents. _

_First off, this little girl you didn't kill. I'm sure you understand that by now, and I am sorry I had to kill her in the way I chose. If I hadn't that night, she would have killed you. She was Gran's protector, but for some reason, she was trying to kill you that night. That Alice doll she was holding was a bomb. It was timed to set off only seconds before the crash. The crash destroyed the doll, before it exploded. _

_The reason she turned pale was because I was near. The red eyes are normal from me too. I am very powerful, and that's what caused her to look like that. But I should remind you that the little girl wasn't really a little girl at all. Just a robot with human features. _

_And your parent's. I have no idea what your Gran said about their deaths. But I doubt it was the truth. _

_It was an accident, I swear. I never meant to harm your parents. What happened what they were the original people who needed protection. We didn't have the technology for protectors yet. So, I was sent to protect them. I failed in doing so. _

_I wasn't paying attention to either of them. They were out all alone, at the park. Where you were driving Rebecca. They were walking, and the evil one found them. They were killed, because I was being careless. But if you didn't lose your parents, you would have never met everybody at the Anubis house. _

_Now you know everything. I am deeply sorry you had to be told this way. Your parents were amazing people, so bright and wonderful to be around. If they were still here today, they would be so proud of you. _

_R._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I just learned how to check stats, and I am quite happy with mine on this story! I have had 834 different visitors, 2,578 hits, 15 people who have put this story in their favorites, and 20 people who put this on alerts. I'm very happy, so thank you guys!<em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Nina's PV)**

I dropped the letter in complete shock. How could this have happened? After all this time, my parents died in the hands of R? Gran said they had died in a fire, and I had survived it. Well, I was at her house when it happened.

Amber looked over at me, with curious eyes. She saw the letter on the floor, and went to pick it up. I quickly snatched it up, and put it on my bed. I had no problem with her reading it, but I just rather keep this to myself for now. I had bigger issues to deal with.

"I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Amber, it's fine." I smile at her, and decided to get dress. I walk over towards my dresser, and pull out a sundress, something I almost never wore. I was in the mood for change. I took it into the bathroom, and quickly changed. I also decided put in one of Amber's headbands. It matched my sundress perfectly.

I walk out of the bathroom, and Amber stared at me strangely. Nina Martin, wearing a sundress and a headband.

"Nina, are you wearing one of my headbands, and a sundress?" Amber said, giggling.

"Strangely, yes." I said, grabbing my slip-ons. I open the door, and Amber waves at me. She was still in her pajamas, reading a new magazine. I smile at her, and walk out. I close the door behind me, and head downstairs. I am pretty sure everybody is downstairs, since they said they all called their parents.

I walk downstairs, and I am quickly greeted by Jerome. He has a big smile on his face, like he has pranked somebody. He greets me, and then steps out of my way. I walk past him, and go into the kitchen. Fabian is cooking, and it looks like he is doing a bad job at it.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I said, laughing as I walked into the kitchen. He must have been surprised to see me, because he dropped the thing he was holding. He picked it up, and smiled at me.

"Yes, but I am also trying to make my best friend, who will one day hopefully be my girlfriend, a nice breakfast after a stressful night." He said, continuing to cook. I sit up on the counter, watching as he stirs things together, and pours them into things. It looks like he was making a full buffet of food.

There are muffins in the oven, pancakes on the griddle, French toast in the frying pan, and Orange Julius in the blender. Jerome and Alfie were standing right near the kitchen, waiting to eat.

"Fabian, you might be able to cook, but you are surely slow at it. Hurry it up!" Jerome said impatiently. I laughed at him, and Jerome rolled his eyes. "Tell your girlfriend to shut her trap." I stop laughing at smiled at him.

Never mind saying Fabian was doing a bad job. Fabian is really good at cooking. He might even be better than me. But sadly, he was super slow at it.

Amber came into the kitchen, and jumped up on the counter to sit next to me. She looked over at Fabian, who was now trying to cook faster, and then back at me. "You must be in love, Nina." Amber whispered to me, and I blushed. "I'm correct!" She whispered back.

I might be in love with Fabian, but I'm not sure…

No, I'm in love with Fabian.

And that's okay. There is nothing wrong with loving him. Fabian is smart, geeky, caring, and my best friend. Without him, everything would be so different right now. I might be dead. Or I might have decided against staying here. At the beginning when Patricia was hard on me, if Fabian wasn't there, I might have left.

And that reminds me of the letter that's crumpled up on my bed. I wanted to believe that letter wasn't real, and it was my imagination playing tricks on I couldn't do that. It was true, all written formally. I couldn't ignore it.

But for now, I can. Fabian is trying to be nice, and I need to be respectful. There is a time to talk about good things, and a time to talk about bad things. Right now, was not the time for bad things. It was time for relaxing. Yesterday was very stressful for all of us. Other than Victor and Trudy, who is nowhere to be found.

"And with that, I'm done!" Fabian said, smiling at his work. He was standing in the dining area, looking quite pleased. I come out of my daze, and walk over to the table. I almost crack up laughing.

Using everything he has cooked, he put all the food in an order so it made up a sentence. It said "Would you be my girlfriend?" He walked over to me, and held my hand. I giggled, and looked down. Somehow, I knew he would eventually ask. We belong together.

"Nina, at the dance, I kissed you. And I know it meant something. So now, here I am, asking you, Nina Martin, to be my girlfriend, in the "geekest" way I could think of." Fabian said, laughing. I blush, and I nod my head.

We both lean in, and kiss right in front of everyone. Everybody was clapping, and Alfie was whistling. We end the kiss, and I stay blushed.

"Now, we can eat?" Jerome asked.

"Bon appetite!" Fabian said, and we all dug in. I took a muffin, and bit into it. It was delicious! I never knew Fabian could cook. I finished it up, and grabbed another one. Everybody was stuffing themselves with food.

**"You're running out of time! Soon, a terrible creature will be after you! You need to get into hiding!"**

She had to start talking in the middle of Fabian's breakfast. Why couldn't this creature just wait? I walked back over near Fabian, who was sipping on some Orange Julius. He looked at me with faithful eyes, and it made me feel a bit better.

"Fabian, can I talk to you in private?" I asked, trying to sound calm. You could tell in my voice that there was fear. I could tell myself. He quickly set down his drink and took my hand. He walked me into the living room, and we sat on the couch.

**"You're going to end up dead."  
><strong>

"Is something wrong, Nina?"

"I hear it again, R. She said I'm running out of time. I got to get out of here…" I said panicking.

"Is that exactly what she said, Nins?"

"Yes, I have to go, do you think I should go back to America?" It was the only idea I could think of. The creature might expect me to go back to America. But what other option do I have? It's the only thing I could do.

"Sadly, it's the best option. But if you go to your Grans, it would be putting her in danger. And if you went to a hotel it puts everybody there in danger. You would have to rent a house, which they do have." Fabian said.

"But I don't have time for that!" I said.

**"Trust him, Nina."  
><strong>

"But it's all I can do. And I am sure I will have to face this creature eventually." I said. Fabian nodded in agreement, and walked over towards our public computer. I don't remember when Victor set it up, but it was there for us. He logged on to the English Airlines, and purchased _2_ tickets.

He noticed the weird expression on my face, and told me he refused to let me go by myself. If I didn't feel right going with him, he said I could take Amber. I shook my head, and insisted that he came. I felt the safest with Fabian.

"So, should we pack some stuff or...?" Fabian asked, but R interrupted me with her annoying voice.

"**You have no time. Just go!"**

"No, we need to go. Like, now. When are those tickets for?" I asked, as Fabian printed them out. He picked one of them up, and read it out aloud.

"Today, in about four hours." He replied.

Fabian grabbed both tickets, and we opened up the door. We rushed out, and nobody questioned us. Not even Amber came over to ask. I noticed her staring at us though. She noticed we left, and that's all I needed. She probably thinks Fabian is taking me out. I wish he was.

Fabian took out his phone, and called us a taxi. He offered the person on the phone double the money if he could get here in five minutes. Fabian hung up, and told me the person agreed. Soon, a taxi pulled up. We both got in, holding our tickets close to us.

_Sorry for the short chapter! First off, HOA is on in about half an hour, so I don't have much time to write more. And second, I have other things to do… :/_


End file.
